


Sticky Notes

by mustachio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fic Written Entirely In Sticky Notes, Fluff, In Which Cecil and Carlos Are Brats, M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carlos and Cecil are brats who aren't used to living with a significant other and communicate through passive aggressive sticky notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Day 1: Note 1: On the refrigerator door.**

 

**Day 1: Note 2: Carlos's lunchbreak: On Carlos's nightstand**


	2. Day Five

**Day 5: Just Before Cecil's Broadcast: A stack of Cecil's notes**

****

 

 


	3. Day Seven

**Day 7: Carlos's Lunchbreak: Bathroom mirror**

****


	4. Day Twenty to Twenty Two

**Day 20: Cecil's nightstand**

****

 

**Day 21: Cecil's bedside lamp**

****

 

**Day 22: Cecil's forehead, covering his third eye**

****


	5. Day Twenty Three to Thirty

**Day 23: Carlos's Notebook**

****

 

**Day 24 to Day 30: All over Cecil's things**

****


	6. Day Thirty One

**Day 31: On Carlos's notebook**

****


	7. Day Thirty Five

**Day 35: Cecil's microphone**

** **


	8. Day Thirty Seven

**Day 37: Refrigerator door**

****

**Day 35: Cecil's pillow**

** **

 

**Day 35: Behind the first note**

** **

 


	9. Day Thirty Eight

**Day 38: Toaster**

** **

 

**Day 38: Khoshekh**

** **

 

**Day 39: Carlos's lab coat**


	10. Day Forty to Day Forty Two

**Day 40: In Cecil's wallet**

**Day Forty One: Handed to Cecil by Intern Ross**

** **

 

**Day 42: Carlos's lab coat**

** **


	11. Day Forty Three

**Day 43: Carlos's lab coat**

** **

 

**Day 44: Inside a bouquet of flowers**

** **

 

**Day 44: Inside a Big Rico's pizza box**

** **

 

**Day 45: Carlos's lab coat**

** **


	12. Day Forty Six

**Day 46: Cecil's briefcase**

** **

**Day 47: Carlos's lab coat**

** **

 

**Day 47: The TV screen**

** **


	13. Day Forty Eight

**Day 48: Carlos's lab coat**

** **

 

**Day 49: Cecil's chest, above his heart.**

** **


End file.
